A Walk to Remember
by thebrownwerewolf
Summary: Remus takes Padfoot for a walk. No plot really just them having a chat! NOT SLASH!


**I am working on my other multi-chaptered story but its going slowly. However to appease you all, I wrote this.**

**It is set after GOF when Sirius 'lies low at Lupins'. :D.**

**I myself have large dogs. I have Pyrenean Mountain Dogs (or Great Pyrenees in America) and I can't go anywhere without people asking loads of questions about them!! That's the inspiration for the beginning of the fic.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Awwwww, look at the big doggy mummy"

"Isn't he cute?"

"What's his name?" one of the small children ventured, looking at the tired looking, brown haired man in front of her. He smiled.

"His name is Paddy" he said

'Paddy' snorted in his displeasure. His 'owner' ignored this as he was answering the next series of questions.

"What type of dog is it?"

"He's a Newfoundland"

The older women sighed.

"Oh I love Newfoundlands, Me ma used to have one when I was a wee lass. Loved the water he did. Does yours love the water too sonny? He is a handsome lad, ent he?"

"Oh yes," replied the 'owner' of 'Paddy' "he loves the water, we are just on our way to the lakes, and I suppose he is a bit handsome, in his own little way' he grinned, looking to see the big black dogs reaction. 'Paddy' was on his back having his tummy rubbed.

"Well come on then Pads, time to go"

The dog jumped to his feet and ran to the style that led to the public footpath towing the man along with him. He jumped over it and sat down, waiting for his friend to clamber awkwardly over. He ambled down the path, tongue lolling, till they reached the clearing. His 'owner' limped into the clearing.

"Did you hear that Moony, they thought I was handsome, do you think I should go back there? Do you think I stand a chance?" said the man who had just transformed from his four-legged state to a tall, thin, gaunt looking man.

"No, Padfoot, I don't" said his companion

'Aaaaaaaa shame' Sirius jumped up to smack a branch, making the still green acorns tumble down en masse. He looked sideways at his friend "What about you then Remi-poo, anyone special for you?"

Remi-poo or simply Remus gave Sirius a look for that detested version of his name but ignored it.

"No, Sirius, If I had someone would I be here, taking you for a walk"

"Moons, has anyone ever told you that you have the venom capacity of a thousand basilisks"

"Has anyone every told you that your remarks have the humour of a thousand dead flobberworms"

"Ok, ok no need to get nasty, Remus and anyway, dead flobberworms are funny".

"No Padfoot, they are not".

They were silent for a while. Remus looking at the beauty of the woods and Sirius finding the funniest looking leaves and rocks. Eventually they came to a canal and set off down its towpath. Remus was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Sirius' next comment.

"Pardon?"

"I said I missed you Moony" Sirius replied in a small voice. "I know at Hogwarts I always was with James and stuff but I loved you really"

"Deep, Deep, Deep…"

"Funny Moony, but really, when I was in", he swallowed, "that place, I used to think about you. Not when the dementors were there obviously because I didn't want to lose my memories of you but I used to think and wonder how you were and I would think 'I wonder what Moony is doing now and if he's OK', I mean, Moony, feel free to cut me off anytime now before I get too sappy but I am really, really sorry"

Remus stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, sorry for what"

"For leaving you and stuff, I didn't mean to, I didn't know what would happen. Peter. I never realised. I'm so sorry"

"Sirius first of all what are you sorry for, its not your fault, no-one suspected and two, its me who should be sorry"

"Don't start that again Moony!"

"What! So I have to listen to your tiresome monologue about being sorry for things that you didn't do without being able to add my own tiresome monologue"

"Precisely" Sirius grinned. "That's what your there for"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Moons Spoons"

"I missed you too"

* * *

**It is finished. I am in the Mania stage of me Bipolar disorder so not only do I have the will power to sit down and write but I can also type really, really fast. It's great. I love it!!**

**Anyway Sorry for the Delay, life and stuff got in the way but look out for more coming soon.**

**Thank You to all the people who added me to their alert and favourites list. You made a depressed person feel slightly less worthless. That was your good deed for that day. Congrats**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Silence scares me!! : (**


End file.
